


Troll Doll

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I'm not sorry that's a lie, Kai looks like a troll doll I'm sorry, Ninjafamily, Roasting, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: Kai gets a haircut. The team roasts him. It turns very quickly into an all team roast session.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Troll Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the season 8 redesigns, and said "nuh uh". Then this happened. Oops. Hope you enjoy!

Kai looks in the mirror, admiring his new haircut. He thinks he looks pretty hot, if he does say so himself. He does say so.

He's looking fine.

“Fiyahhh,” He winks at himself in the mirror, before going downstairs to see the other ninja.

Jay is ranting about something, and Cole is nodding along interestedly. Lloyd is reading a scroll, and Nya is drinking some tea and chatting with Zane.

“Hey guys,” Kai calls. “How do you like my new hairstyle? It's fiyahhhhh!”

Jay looks up from his conversation and begins to laugh. Cole shrugs and gestures for Kai to join them.

“What are you laughing at?” The red ninja frowns.

“You–” Jay chuckles, unable to finish his thought. “You look like a troll doll.”

Cole cracks up too, and the two of them begin to laugh at Kai.

“I do not!” Kai stomps.

“You kind of do,” Lloyd agrees, sheepishly.

“Well I think you look like a mop!”

Nya loses it and joins in with the laughter of Jay and Cole.

“If it helps anything, I think it looks nice,” Zane offers.

“Your hair looks like someone placed a bumpy cylinder bowl on you. Shut up!” Kai replies, embarrassed. Lloyd loses it too, and Zane and Kai are the only ones not laughing.

Jay pulls up a picture of a troll doll on his phone and holds it up to show Kai.

Nya falls off the bench in her laughter. “I– I'm s– sorry Kai, but it's true.”

“According to my scan, your hair looks exactly 56.7% accurate to that of a troll doll,” Zane states. Kai shoots him a withering glare.

Everyone except the robot and the fire ninja are laughing. Jay keeps pulling up photos of troll dolls on his phone and showing them to the others, which only makes them laugh harder.

Eventually they calm down, until Jay pulls out a picture of a cartoon mop with green eyes.

“This is you, Lloyd,” He states.

Everyone gets sent into another round of laughter, including Kai and Zane. The mop really does look like Lloyd's hair.

Nya pulls out her phone and pulls up a picture of a caveman. He has long scraggly hair, that looks really familiar...

“This is you, Cole!”

Kai can't help but to double over in laughter. He laughs so hard he has to sit down.

“Dude,” He gasps for air between his laughter, “You totally need a haircut.”

“I would,” Cole shrugs, “Except I'm afraid of looking like Poppy or Branch.”

Jay giggles, “Oh, definitely Branch. Can you sing too? Oh wait, you're too scared of singing.”

Everyone howls with laughter, including Cole himself. This is too good.

“No, but seriously Kai, what's with the bandage? And did you draw that scar on with a sharpie? Where would it come from?” Lloyd asks.

Kai lays down on the floor, he can't breathe from how hard he's laughing. Nya is cackling, basically crying from laughter on the floor.

“Nya, where did that freckle even come from? I swear it was not there a year ago,” Cole says, and the roast session just keeps getting better.

“I think that Lloyd's eyes have definitely changed color. I am curious as to why they are green,” Zane adds.

Jay is cracking up, tears coming out of his eyes. “And where did I get freckles?”

Everyone is cracking up, and Master Wu enters the room.

“Ninja–” He starts, but is distracted by the laughter. “What…?”

“Troll doll,” Jay manages to get out, which gets the whole group into another round of laughter.


End file.
